


Don't say it, I already know

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, prompt-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is being a bit of a dick, Sam is being a pissy bitch, they're stuck in a cave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't say it, I already know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt over at Livejournal's [silverbullets](http://silverbullets.livejournal.com/) except I got distracted by something stupid on TV an forgot to post it.

“This so stupid!” Sam grunted out in frustration.

“Let it go Sam!” Dean snapped back.

“But Dean I _told you_ -”

“Sam! We have bigger problems than your need to say 'I told you so!' Now get the fuck off me!” Dean shoved him off from where they'd both fallen. Maybe a little harder than he needed to move Sam.

“Okay” Sam said hoping to minimize Deans annoyance. His brother was right after all. They needed to get the hell out of the hole they fell into and get back out into the light. Try to figure out what the hell was _really_ in the cave.

It didn't happen often, but today Dean was glad his brother was built like a mutant because Sam pulls himself up over the top of a ledge Dean couldn't even reach, then dropped one of his ridiculous arms back down for Dean to grab.

Ok he was glad his little brother was with him today (and most other days), except for the part where Sam tripped over his mutant clown feet and knocked them both off the ledge in the first place.

Dean got a grip on the arm dropped over for him just as Sam pulled. Dean popped up like a cork and landed on top his brother with a very satisfying thud. Served the jack-ass right for being so smart all the time. And for landing on Dean in the first place.

Dean laid there for a minute catching his breath and thinking about adding caves to the short list of shit he hated. He was ready to put caves somewhere between rats and witches at this point.

He might need a little time to think about it. The sound of growling clued him in to the fact he didn't have any.

“Shit! Come on Sammy!” Dean grabbed his brothers jacket and gave it a yank.

“ It's Sam!” his brother bitched and took off running for the light at the tunnel entrance.

They both picked up their pace when the what-ever-the-fuck-it-was behind them let out a shriek of rage, presumably because it's dinner was getting away.

Dean could live with Sam saying “I told you so” when they made it back to the Impala.

Then _Sam_ could finish researching the hunt. Dean figured he'd earned a beer himself. Maybe he'd even let Sam have one, if he didn't trip and get them both eaten before they got to the car.


End file.
